pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tucker's Salamence (Adventures)
Dome Ace Tucker |ability = Intimidate |debut = Swanky Showdown with Swalot |location = With Tucker}} This Salamence is a / -type Pokémon owned by Dome Ace Tucker. Biography Tucker used his Salamence to fly to the Battle Frontier's opening ceremony. Emerald jumped on Salamance, startling both Tucker and Salamence. When Salamence appeared at the ceremony, Tucker wasn't on Salamence anymore but Emerald was on it instead.EM002: Swanky Showdown with Swalot Salamence was with Tucker and the other Frontier Brains, who made a deal with Emerald.EM003: Interesting Interactions Involving Illumise Since Emerald won the Battle Factory challenge, Tucker, who was on Salamence, came with Brandon to face Emerald.EM006: As Luck Would Have It, Kirlia Salamence was with Tucker, who tended to Noland in the hospital.EM010: Chipping Away at Regirock Tucker and Salamence faced Emerald, as the Frontier Brains suspected him to be Noland's attacker, who stole Sceptile from the storage system.EM011: You Need to Chill Out, Regice Just as Emerald claimed he was on a mission to find Jirachi, Tucker had Salamence stop him, since Tucker wished to know if that mission was Emerald's real intent on coming to the Battle Frontier.EM012: A Sketchy Smattering of Smeargle While facing Guile, Tucker had Salamece use Fire Blast. However, Guile waved his sword and repelled all attacks away from the Frontier Brains.EM013: Skirting Around Surskit I After coming to the Battle Arena, Tucker had Salamence breathe fire out to impress the press, claiming he and the Frontier Brains were just training intensely.EM015: Sneaky Like Shedinja I Just as Emerald came to the Battle Dome, Tucker flew to impress Emerald, who noticed Salamence was carrying the Dome Ace.EM017: Verily Vanquishing Vileplume I Tucker also joined the tournament with his Salamence.EM019: Cunning Kirlia Tucker faced Sapphire, having his Salamence battle her Aggron, Rono. Sapphire lost the battle, so Tucker moved on to the finals, where he faced Emerald.EM020: Susceptible to Sceptile Ruby and Sapphire suspected Tucker would first use Salamence against Emerald. This also made them remember their first encounter with Salamence in Johto.EM021: A Cheeky Charizard Change-Up I After Tucker won the battle, he flew up on Salamence to the top of the building. There, the Frontier Brains saw Guile captured Jirachi.EM022: A Cheeky Charizard Change-Up II Due to Guile sending the Battle Factory's rental Pokémon out to cause trouble, Tucker had Salamence handle the situation.EM024: Lemme at 'Em, Lapras! However, they faced the sea Pokémon, Kyogre, that Jirachi created from Guile's wish.EM026: The Final Battle I Thus, the Frontier Brains tried to calm down the rental Pokémon, while also dealing with the flood.EM027: The Final Battle II Unfortunately, the sea Kyogre swept them away with the force of the ocean.EM031: The Final Battle VI Tucker's Salamence intimidated Team Aqua and Magma admins; they wanted to know where Zinnia was, but the admins replied she didn't say where she went to.ORAS017: Omega Alpha Adventure 16 Known moves Using Fire Blast | Fire Blast; fire; EM013: Skirting Around Surskit I }} References Category:Dragon-type manga Pokémon Category:Flying-type manga Pokémon Category:Frontier Brains' Pokémon